The Guardian
by Patty3
Summary: New Chapter! Murder is the game but the boys realize they need a little help from the inside. How will they do this without revealing their secrets lives?
1. The Guardian

The Guardian

Chapter 1

The air hung heavy as dark gray clouds formed in the sky above. The sky became dark and the shadows loomed over the English countryside just as the sun disappeared behind the growing clouds. The hefty sound of horse's hoofs hitting the dirt could be heard in the background along with the slight jingle of bells from the harness. Mr. and Mrs. Dorilan were on their way to a social gathering at the Yuy estate. "Looks we are going to get caught in a storm dear," Mrs. Dorilan told her husband as she peered outside through the carriage window.

"A nasty one at that. Driver, please hurry, we don't want to get stuck in the downpour," Mr. Dorilan said loudly over the pattering hoofs. 

"Aye sir," the driver replied as he cracked the reins and the horses trotted along at a faster pace.

Thunder boomed through the sky as flashes of lightning cascaded through the darkened skies. The once heavy air began to pick up in to well felt gusts, strong enough to sway the carriage slightly from side to side. Mrs. Dorilan took a hold of her husband's arm as more thunder pounded through the black sky, shaking the ground beneath them. "We're almost there dear, just a few more miles," Mr. Dorilan reassured his wife.

At that moment, the sky suddenly burst open and sheets of heavy rain fell to the ground. The dirt road soon became flooded and the road quickly turned in to mud. The wheels of the carriage were losing traction as they grazed along the slick muddy road. As they rode along, the ride became rougher as what seemed like small puddles turned out to be deep potholes. Lighting crashed around them in endless streams scaring the horses to the point where they were running wildly, the carriage slipping and sliding behind. Mrs. Dorilan clutched her husband tightly and buried her head on his shoulder. 

Ahead of them, was an old stone-bridge that ran across a small river engulfed by a small ravine. Just as they were about to cross, a flash of lighting struck a tree in beside them, the tree immediately catching on fire. The two horses reared, the driver losing all control. "Whoa boy!" he cried as he tried to bring the horses under control.

The lightning had spooked the animal beyond control and fear flashed in the horses' eyes as he dashed across the bridge as fast as he could. "Whoa boy!" the driver yelled again but it was no use. The rain had made the stone on the bridge slippery and half way across, the wheels on the carriage lost traction and skidded out of control. The sound of screams fell silent upon the loud thunderclaps echoing in the sky as the carriage plummeted down to the ravine below. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Poor dear, who is she going to stay with?" a young lady with auburn hair and a black bonnet whispered to the blonde-hair woman next to her.

"I heard she's staying at the Yuy estate," the blonde replied in a hushed voice as they both stared at the young girl sitting in the front row clad in all black.

"My, is that them sitting behind her?"

"Why yes, handsome bunch of men wouldn't you say?" 

"I agree with you on that one. Heard the son is rather anti-social."

"Who cares when you are as handsome as he and with a nice lot of money."

The ladies then went silent as the pallbearers made their way down the aisle of the church with caskets in hand. A young girl of about 16 followed the procession, her head hung low as tears ran silently down her face. Following her close behind were the Yuys. The girls eyed the two men, especially the blonde, whose eyes were locked on the younger of the two. Catherine noticed this behavior and the look in the blonde's eyes was enough to send chills down her spine. She looked like a hungry predator about to attack its prey. The older of the two gentlemen, was Mr. Yuy, whose silvery hair and piercing blue eyes gave him a rather handsome and distinguished appeal. The younger of the two was Mr. Yuy's son Heero, who is identical to his father, omitting the gray hair for a chocolate mop instead. Both were dressed head to toe in black suits and coats. As soon as they passed the young ladies, one finally spoke up, "My, what a lucky young lady Miss Dorilan is."

"Miss Dorothy, how can you say something like that?"

The blonde, blue-eyed vixen smirked and replied, "Why my dear Catherine, she's staying with one of most eligible bachelors in all of England. Not to mention he has a rather large sum of money. I would say she's rather lucky."

"I'm sure that's the last thing on her mind," Catherine answered with a frown. 

"Not mine," Dorothy whispered with a devilish grin on her face. Before Catherine could say more, Dorothy had disappeared in to the crowd.

"Catherine dear," a woman called.

"Oh Hilde, thank goodness. That Dorothy, she scares me with that talk of hers. From the looks of it, and if I'm not mistaken, she has her eyes set on the Yuy boy. With the way she eyed him, it was enough to give me the chills."

"Well, we had better keep close watch on her, never know what that she-devil might do next," Hilde replied as her and Catherine walked outside of the church.

As the two ladies went outside, they paused on the top of the stone stairway just as Miss Dorilan was getting in to the carriage along with the two Yuy men. Hilde caught glimpse of Dorothy standing in the shadows, her ice blue eyes casting their stare at the carriage in front of the church. Hilde nudged Catherine in the ribs and Catherine turned around and saw Dorothy as well. "That woman is up to no good," Catherine leaned in and whispered to Hilde.

Just then, a handsome young man stood beside Hilde and said with amusement, "Well well, what are you two ladies gawking at?"

Hilde spun around in surprise and put her finger to the man's lips. "Hush Duo."

Duo saw Dorothy and then took a second glance at the carriage. From the small window on the carriage door, Duo caught sight of Heero and they exchanged glances. The carriage then rode off to the Yuy estate. Hilde noticed this exchange of looks and tugged on her husband's shirtsleeve. "Duo, what do you know about the Yuy's relationship with the deceased Dorilan's?" Hilde inquired as Catherine turned to him as well.

"From what I understand, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Dorilan became acquainted through many political events that they both attended. It was not too long after that that they became close confidants. Apparently, in the Dorilan's will, they said that if anything should happen to them, that their daughter Relena would go to the care of Mr. Yuy himself until she is of age and is able to receive her inheritance."

"Why do you think Dorothy is interested in all of this?" Catherine asked as she glanced at Dorothy from the corner of her eye.

"The Yuy boy also happens to be one of the most eligible bachelors in England, with a nice inheritance to add to that," Trowa chimed in as he stood by Catherine.

"That hussy, she's probably after his money," Catherine hissed.

"Like every woman in England," Duo concluded.

"Come ladies, stop gossiping, and lets not fuss over this now," Trowa said as Catherine took his offered arm.

"Shall we?" Duo said as he too offered his arm to Hilde.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena sat sullenly beside the carriage window as the carriage rode off down the bumpy dirt road. "Relena dear?" Mr. Yuy spoke up softly.

Relena lifted her head and stared in to a pair of soft and carrying eyes, the ones of Mr. Yuy. "My condolences, your father was a dear friend of mine."

"Thank you sir," she replied in a quiet tone of voice.

"Please, I'll have none of that," Mr. Yuy responded.

Both Heero and Relena looked curiously at the older gentlemen. "Please, call me father," he said.

"You're too kind," Relena answered with a timid but grateful smile.

"I promised your father that I would take care of you if anything should happen, I always keep my word. Heero?"

"Yes father?" Heero spoke up for the first time.

"I ask that you be Miss. Relena's guardian."

Relena looked over in Heero's direction and saw a displeasing look on his face. "Really father, I don't have time to baby-sit," he replied rudely.

"I need someone to look after her when I am unable to. Please Heero, don't be difficult," Mr. Yuy pleaded calmly with his son.

"No need for that sir. I don't want to burden you more than I already have," Relena intervened.

"It's father child. You are putting no burden on any of us, just excuse my son, he is just being an ass," Mr. Yuy said as he gave his son a cold stare.

That stifled a giggle from Relena and a deathly glance from Heero, Mr. Yuy just smiled. "That's the little girl I remember."

Relena smiled shyly and she felt a little better already. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent as the three awaited their destination point. Relena felt the carriage slow down and she stuck her head out the window. Before them was a giant wrought-iron gate with the letter Y adorning the top. A young man opened the gate for the carriage and they proceeded in, it had been awhile since Relena had been there. Her eyes were pleased with what she saw, the Yuy estate was just as beautiful as the last time she had been there.

She was soon confronted by a large gothic style stone mansion with a forest of trees in the background. The front was adorned with a stone staircase with two stone lions perched on each side. Relena just smiled in delight and with a mousy voice said, "I forgot how beautiful your place really is."

Heero grunted and Mr. Yuy smiled at the girl's comment. "Why thank you dear, you're so polite, I think my son could learn some manners from you, eh boy?"

Heero just gave his dad a look and was pleased when the carriage finally pulled up at the front door. Without wasting another moment, Heero got out of the carriage and began his ascent on the stairs. Mr. Yuy then got out and gave his hand to help Relena out. "I apologize for my son's charming personality. He's been this way ever since his mother died a few years ago," Mr. Yuy told her solemnly. 

Relena looked up at Heero who was waiting patiently at the door. "He should be fortunate to have a father like you, I don't have that luxury anymore."

"I just wish he was a wise as you were dear," Mr. Yuy replied as he led Relena by the arm to the front door.

Despite Heero's despiteful behavior towards her, Relena gave him a friendly smile, Heero just turned away. 'Why Heero? Why are you acting this way? We used to play together as children, you didn't seem to mind me then. Now all you show is resentment towards me, I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm hurting too you know,' Relena thought to herself as she gave him one last look before walking in the door. She then looked up at Mr. Yuy and he looked back at her, giving her a warm smile in return. Relena took one last look at Heero as he made his way up the giant mahogany stair-case. 'If only you knew how lucky you are Heero.'


	2. The Guardian

The Guardian

Chapter 2

"Frederick, would you please show Miss Relena to her room," Mr. Yuy asked of his butler as he met up with them in the entrance way.

"Yes sir," Frederick replied as he bowed curtly. "This way Miss."

Relena followed the elderly gentlemen up the grand staircase. "Oh and Frederick, after you get Miss Relena settled in, please send Heero down to the study, I need to speak with him," Mr. Yuy spoke loudly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sir," Frederick answered and continued up the stairs with Relena following close behind.

Relena took in the familiar surroundings as she ascended the stairs, it had been years since she had last seen the place but little, if anything, has changed. The walls were still adorned with fine paintings and lush tapestries and the halls between displayed Mr. Yuy's extravagant collection of old English artifacts. As Frederick led Relena down one of the corridors to her room, Frederick spotted Heero just as he was about to go in to his room. "Master Heero, your father would like to speak to you down in the study."

Heero turned his head to his butler and nodded. "Here is your room Miss Relena," Frederick told the young girl at his side.

"Thank you Frederick, I can take it from here," Relena softly replied.

"As you wish," Frederick answered as he bowed his head and turned on his heel and walked back down the hall.

Relena walked inside her room and slowly closed the door behind her. When she saw where she would be staying, she became quite pleased. The centerpiece of her room was a beautiful, four-poster mahogany bed with royal blue bedding with gold trim. Her bathroom was to the left of the bed and on the wall opposite of the bed, a large stone fireplace. Her wardrobe laid against the wall by the large French doors that led out to a small verandah outside. A matching mahogany vanity stood on the right side of her bed with a white marble surface and a large, ornate mirror. The tapestries were as lush as her bed sheets as both sides fell in loose veils on to the floor. "What a beautiful room," she remarked to herself as she walked over to the glass doors.

Relena peered out the window and caught a glimpse of the garden below. She couldn't see it in its entirety but the view she had was still glorious. "I think I will have to revisit the grounds later, the garden looks absolutely splendid," her voice mellowing as she paused to run her fingers over the cold glass. A slight smile formed on her features as her fingers stilled upon the glass. "I shall not mourn any more."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Heero announced as he opened the double doors into the study.

"Yes, take a seat my boy," Mr. Yuy said as he pointed to the large chair beside him.

Heero took a seat in the chair and averted his attention to his father. "I'm hosting another party next week, since the last one was postponed for obvious reasons."

"Yes, I know," Heero answered

"I would like you to be Relena's escort for the night," his father told him and Heero was quick to respond.

"Is it really necessary father?"

"Relena is going through a difficult time right now and I think this will aid in raising her spirits."

"You know I hate parties father," Heero pleaded.

"Please Heero, do this for my sake and for hers."

Heero's eyes softened slightly and he answered, "All right father, but only because you asked."

"Thank you son, and one more thing Heero. Please show a little more respect towards Miss Relena, she has just lost both of her parents."

Heero nodded and got up from his seat and left the study.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena unpacked her belongings and put them all in their proper place. After she situated herself, she pulled out her bonnet and shawl and put them on. She then took one last look out the window before leaving her room. As she was leaving her bedroom, Heero was making his way back down the corridor to his room. "Hello Heero," Relena said politely as he passed her.

"Good day," Heero responded flatly and continued on his way.

Relena knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of him at that moment so she continued on her way. As she reached the top of the stairs, she bumped into Frederick. "Frederick, if anyone inquires about me, I will be out in the garden."

Frederick bowed. "As you wish Miss Relena."

Down the hall, Heero had paused to hear their exchange of words. When everything was said and done, Relena descended the stairs and Heero entered his chambers. The moment Relena reached the bottom of the staircase, Mr. Yuy passed by. He caught a glimpse of her and his eyes went wide and he waved his finger in the air. In a cheerful manner he spoke, "Oh Relena, I have some news that concerns you."

Relena paused and replied, "Yes sir?" 

"Tomorrow evening I will be hosting another party, a ball of sorts."

"How pleasant," she answered but her voice seemed to lack the same enthusiasm that her words implied.

Seeing that she was not pleased, Mr. Yuy spoke up. "Why dear, is something the matter? I thought that this might cheer you up a bit."

"Oh sir, I'm grateful for the kind gesture. But you see, I don't have an escort," she answered in her coy tone of voice.

"Is that the problem eh? I don't think you have to worry about that my dear," Mr. Yuy told her with a grin.

With a puzzled look on her face, Relena questioned his words. "I don't quite understand."

"My dear, I have asked Heero to be your escort."

Relena's eyes enlarged with disbelief. Before she could probe any more, Mr. Yuy spoke up once again. "The seamstresses will come to your quarters later to get your measurements for your gown. Good day Relena."

Relena, still at a lost for words, curtsied and watched Mr. Yuy's retreating form go back down the hallway. After her briefing, Relena continued outside towards the garden. She still was a little unfamiliar with the place so it took her a few wrong turns and dead ends to find her way out to the garden. When she did arrive at her destination, she was completely elated. The intoxicating aroma of roses attacked her senses leaving her in a dumbfounded state as she eyed the mass of color before her. Mr. Yuy had an extensive selection of all types of roses, ones of all sizes and color. The sound of running water took her to the cupid fountain resting amid the multitude of petals and thorns. With each and every step, Relena inhaled nothing but sweetness as her body moved to the ledge of the fountain where she in turn took a seat.

She dipped her finger tips in the rippling water and felt the cool blue liquid. Her fingers ran in lazy circles over the water's surface as she tilted her gaze into the water. After seeing her reflection, she smiled gently and stood up. The charming pink roses across from her caught her attention as she meandered slowly towards them. With careful hands, she plucked the rose from its stem and held it gently in her palm. The rose's natural beauty drew her in as she ran her fingers over the pale pink petals admiring every feature they possessed. 'So beautiful,' she thought.

Relena took the rose over towards the fountain and took a seat on the outer rim. Delicately, she laid the rose in the water and watched as the ripples escaped beneath the pink petals. Relena looked up momentarily from the water at the house. She managed to find her bedroom window and scanned the rest of the facade to encase it in her memory for later use. A little ways down from her own window, she noticed a figure leaning up against the railing of another small verandah. 'Heero?' was her first thought.

As if feeling someone's gaze upon them, the figure turned around. Relena's suspicions were correct as Heero looked back down at the garden and found her eyes. Before a second could pass, Heero retreated back into his quarters and Relena was left in wonder. 'Heero.'

"Pardon me Miss Relena, but it is time for your fitting," Frederick chimed.

Relena quickly turned her head and apologized. "Sorry Frederick, I must have been daydreaming."

"No need to worry madam. Now if you'd please follow me," Frederick answered politely.

Relena nodded and accompanied the elderly gentleman back to the estate. When they returned, a group of seamstresses awaited Relena in the main hall along with Mr. Yuy. "Enjoy the roses my dear?" Mr. Yuy asked her as she took off her bonnet and shawl and handed them over to Frederick.

"They are just as lovely and divine as I remember them," she responded.

"Splendid. Now just go with these ladies and they will get right to work in making you a dress fit for tomorrow night's soiree."

She smiled and said, "You are too kind."

Mr. Yuy just smiled as the group of women escorted Relena out of the room. As soon as Relena and the others were out of sight, Mr. Yuy looked over at his butler and said, "She sure has grown eh Frederick?"

"Yes sir, a delightful young girl."

"And just as beautiful as her mother," Mr. Yuy answered with a sigh as he put his hands behind his back.

"Is something the matter sir?" Frederick asked with concern as he observed Mr. Yuy's mannerisms.

"It's so nice having her back again Frederick. It's been years since these walls have echoed with the sound of children's laughter. Ever since Heero's mom passed away, the laughter has ceased to exist and these old ears have missed it so. It's a pity she had to come here under such circumstances but it is my hope that she will bring some laughter back to this house."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena followed the three ladies down the hall to the sewing room. They entered the room and one of the ladies said, "Miss, please go stand on the stool over there."

Relena saw the stool the lady was addressing and stepped up on it. The three ladies went over to her and began taking her measurements. "My, what a petite figure," one of the ladies chimed as she measure Relena's waist.

Relena blushed slightly with embarrassment at that comment as the three women did their work. "That will be all Miss, we got what we need. Now run along, Mr. Yuy gave us very little time to make the dress so we need all the time we can get," they told Relena as she got off the stool.

"Thank you," Relena answered coyly with a nod. She then went on her way down the hall. She headed back to her room to rest for a bit, it had been a long and eventful day for her. Relena laid down on the bed and turned her head towards the ceiling. 'They have all been so kind to me here. Maybe I can get through this afterall,' she concluded as she shut her eyes.


	3. The Guardian

The Guardian

Chapter 3

// denotes dream sequence

// "You look absolutely radiant mother," Relena told her mother from her spot on the bed.

"Why thank you dear."

"Wish I could go. Oh how I would love to dress up and dance the night away with a charming young man," Relena sing-songed as she twirled around her mother's room as if she was dancing.

Her mother put a gentle hand on her shoulder causing Relena to come to a halt and meet with her mother's caring eyes. "Someday dear, you will have a swarm of fine young bachelors lined up to dance with you," she told her with her warm smile.

Relena smiled and gave her mother a hug, inhaling her mom's sweet perfume. "Father was the lucky one if he was able to win your affections," Relena told her mom as she released from their embrace.

"I was lucky," a deep voice chimed in.

Relena turned to see her father dressed in a fine black suit standing in the doorway. Relena smiled, her father looked quite handsome in his formal attire. Mr. Dorilan strode over to the ladies in the center of the room and put his arms around his wife and daughter. "I'm the luckiest man alive to be in the presence of two exquisite ladies. Relena dear, your mother is right, soon you will have gentlemen knocking at your door and whoever the lucky one is, I envy him dearly," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Relena gave her father a hug and kissed his cheek in return. "Sir, your carriage is awaiting," the butler announced in the doorway.

"Thank you Jonathan. Ready dear?" Mr. Dorilan asked as he offered his arm to his wife.

"Yes. Now be good Relena," her mother said giving her daughter one last look before walking out the door.

"I will mother. Enjoy yourselves," she replied as her parents left.//

Relena woke up shaking and with tears streaming down her face. "Mother, father," she muttered weakly as she slid out of bed and slowly meandered towards the window. Her dream relayed to her the last few moments she had spent with her parents. 'If only they hadn't gone to that party, then, they would still be alive,' her thoughts melancholic and sullen. A sudden knock at the door stirred her from her train of thought. "Who is it?" she asked calmly.

"Dinner will be served in five minutes Miss Relena," Frederick responded through the door.

"Thank you," she answered.

Relena sniffed a little and made her way over to the bathroom to wash up. With a hand cloth, she wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks and splashed some cool water on her face to calm her nerves. She took a quick glance in the mirror and grumbled, "I look like I just slept in a barn." She padded out of the room over to the vanity and ran the brush through her hair until it was smooth and shiny. "Much better," she remarked as she took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room.

When Relena entered the dining room, Mr. Yuy and Heero were already seated. "Ah, Relena, glad you could join us," Mr. Yuy spoke up as both he and Heero stood up.

"Thank you," Relena replied quietly and took her seat.

Mr. Yuy and Heero followed suit just as dinner was brought to the table. "I trust that everything went well with the dress fitting," the elder Yuy questioned Relena before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Yes, thank you," she answered politely.

"Splendid," Mr. Yuy said before blotting the corners of his mouth with the napkin. Giving Relena a curious look, he spoke up. "Relena dear, are you catching a cold? Your eyes are a little swollen and red," his voice rich with concern.

"I'm fine sir, just my emotions got the better of me a little while earlier," she answered coolly as to try and retain her composure.

"Understood my dear. Are you all right?" 

"I am."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Heero, are all the arrangements for tomorrow's engagement taken care of?" 

"Yes father. We should be expecting all of our guests," Heero responded curtly.

"Good. My dear, have you ever been to a party such as this?"

Relena looked up from her plate and dabbed her mouth gently with her napkin and placed it back in her lap. "I have always dreamed of going to an affair such as yours, but I regret to inform you that I have not had the chance to attend one," she replied quietly. 

"I see. Well then that settles it," Mr. Yuy said as he placed his napkin on the table, attracting both Heero and Relena's attention. "Being it is your first soiree, I want you to have the very best. Frederick, go to the sewing room and tell the head seamstress that I want her to use the finest material for Miss Relena's dress. Also, arrange for a hair-dresser to come in tomorrow afternoon. I will take care of the rest. Oh and Frederick, one more thing, see if you can contact Ms. Jackson. I will be needing her services once again now that we have a lady in the house," Mr. Yuy relayed to his butler.

"Yes sir," Frederick bowed and left the room.

"Is that suitable Relena dear?" Mr. Yuy asked as he turned to face her.

"You are too kind sir," was all she could say, she was still a little dumbfounded at Mr. Yuy's overwhelming generosity.

"I think of you as my daughter Relena. With that in mind, I shall always treat you as if you were of my own flesh and blood," the father responded in accordance to Relena's look of awe.

Relena just smiled. Mr. Yuy reminded her so much of her father with his kindness and love and that was probably why she had become so fond of him. Silence overcame the trio as they finished their meal. Mr. Yuy retired to the library and Heero went up to his room while Relena decided to walk around for a bit and familiarize herself a little more with the house. Downstairs, she was roaming the halls when she heard the hustle and bustle of people coming from one of the rooms. As she got closer, she saw a door at the end of the hall slightly opened with a bit of light bursting from the crack into the hallway. Relena peered through the small opening in the door and soon found herself in the ballroom. 

She entered the room to find more than a dozen people busy at work decorating and preparing the room for tomorrow evening. The ballroom was rather large and suited for special occasions such as Mr. Yuy's upcoming party. The floor was done with an ornate, gray Italian marble, two of the fours surrounding walls were covered with floor to ceiling windows, and to light the room, gold wall sconces and an enormous crystal chandelier that was centered among a very lavish ceiling. Relena couldn't believe her eyes, everything appeared to come right out of a fairytale, it was unreal. It was definitely a site to behold and she couldn't imagine what the atmosphere will be like the night of the party when the room will be full of extravagant guests. During her moment of bliss, Relena's lips parted in a yawn and she instinctively put her hand over her mouth. 'I think I will call it a night,' she told herself as she turned on her heel and left.

The halls were silent except for the soft steps that Relena made as she ascended the stairs to her room. Relena paused at the top of the staircase and from there, a dim light could be seen from under the library door where Mr. Yuy still presided. A small smile graced Relena's features briefly and she then continued towards her quarters. With visions of the next day's festivities envisioned in her mind, Relena drew herself a hot bath and soaked her weary body in the pool of suds. She closed her eyes in reverence as an image of her beloved parents came to mind. 'Mother, Father, the memory of you shall never fade from my thoughts no matter how many years may pass. You may be gone, but for what you have left me in your place, I am eternally grateful.'

After the soothing bath, Relena wrapped a robe around herself and towel dried her hair a bit. The chill of the bedroom after her bath made her conclude that a fire would be in order. With a steady fire in the fireplace, Relena put on her nightgown and turned down her sheets. Before settling down, Relena wandered over to her window to take one last look at the dark landscape before going to sleep. As she stared out at the litter of stars in the sky, a dark shadow crossed the grounds over towards the garden. Relena watched the figure closely as it continued along the lawn under the moonlight. Just then, a ray of moonlight hit the figure and she was finally able to see what or who it was. Then it hit her, she recognized that mop of hair anywhere. "Heero? What is he doing out at this time of night?" Before she could continue with her thoughts, Heero disappeared into the night, leaving Relena in a state of wonder. Seeing that nothing else was going to happen that evening, Relena snuggled under the layers of bedding and nodded off to sleep.

Relena awoke to the subtle sound of people moving about downstairs. She slowly sat up in bed and gathered herself before getting out of the comfort of the warm blankets. After wrapping herself in her robe, she sat herself down in front of the vanity and began to brush out the tangles in her hair. A smile grew on her face for today was the night of the big soiree. Her stomach churned with anticipation as she looked forward to getting all dressed up from head to toe, having someone do her hair, and to dance the night away in the arms of a gentleman. Relena began to twirl around the room, dancing the waltz as if she were dancing with someone. She was so caught up in her fantasy world that she didn't hear the knock at her door. "Miss Relena?" Frederick called through the door.

Relena came to a slow stop and answered, "Yes Frederick?"

"Breakfast will be served in ten minutes Miss Relena," the elderly butler replied.

"Thank you Frederick, I will be down shortly," she said with a sheepish grin on her face.

Relena finished getting ready and headed down for breakfast. On her way down, she saw dozens of people running around as busy as could be decorating the whole bottom floor for the party that night. The excitement grew even more within her, this was going to be an experience she would never forget. "Good morning Miss Relena," Frederick chimed from the bottom of the stairs.

"And a good morning to you Frederick. Is Mr. Yuy and Heero already in the dining room?" she asked politely.

"Both are waiting for you," he answered with a pleasant tone of voice.

"Thank you," she said as she made her way down the hall to the dining room.

"Good morning Relena dear," Mr. Yuy said as Relena walked in the door. "Were your accommodations suitable?"

"They were quite cozy, thank you," she replied as she took a seat at the table across from Heero.

"Excellent. Your dress shall be ready this afternoon at around four o'clock. Shortly after, the hair dresser along with Ms. Jackson will be here to help you get ready for tonight."

A sweet smile came to her face and a slight twinkle could be seen in her sapphire eyes. 'I feel just like a princess going to a ball but instead of having Prince Charming by my side, I will have Prince, "I've got a stick up my ass," Heero,' she joked to herself. This thought evoked a slight audible giggle from Relena as Heero eyed her oddly and Mr. Yuy just grinned in amusement. "My dear, what brought on this fit of laughter?" he asked with a gentle twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm just a little giddy that's all. Tonight's my first soiree and I already feel like a princess," she told him, part of it being true, but the other half was better left unsaid in her mind.

"That's always nice to hear. Now eat up child," he told her as a plate of hot food was placed in front of her.

Relena smiled slightly and began to enjoy her breakfast. After the meal, Relena indulged in a good book over in the study to pass the time away. No matter how much she did that day however, the time just seem to pass by at half-mast. About an hour before the hairdresser was supposed to arrive, Relena retired to her room to take a short nap before the start of an eventful evening. Her repose was disturbed when a gentle knock came at her door. "Relena dear, are you in there?" Mr. Yuy's voice sounded through the door.

"Come in," she replied as she got herself out of bed.

Mr. Yuy slowly opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "I have a little something for you my dear. Won't you please come here," he implored.

Relena padded across the room to where Mr. Yuy was standing. With a gleam in his eyes, Mr. Yuy pulled out a box from his pocket. "Now this belonged to the late Mrs.Yuy, Heero's mother. I want you to have it," he said as he handed her the box.

Relena opened the box and her eyes lit up when she was what the contents were. It was a beautiful gold choker with a tear shaped diamond hanging from it. "It's so beautiful. I can't take this, I'm sorry," she replied as she closed the box and gave it back to him.

"No, I want you to have it. She always wanted a daughter so she could someday pass this on to her but since that dream was never realized, this would only collect dust. She would want you to have it," he told Relena genuinely, placing the box back in her hands.

Relena gave Mr. Yuy a tearful hug and said, "Thank you. I shall treasure this always."

"You are welcome dear." 

After that moment had passed, someone else knocked on the door. "Must be the seamstress," Mr. Yuy said as he went to open the door. When he opened it, three ladies stood waiting.

"Here is your dress sir," one of the seamstresses said as she handed him a large rectangular box. 

"Thank you ladies. You may go." The three women nodded their heads and went on their way. "Well, here it is Relena, go ahead, open it," he said handing her the box.

Relena placed the box on the bed and then opened it. "Oh my," emerged from her lips.

She pulled out the deep blue dress and walked over to the mirror and held it up to herself. "It's so beautiful," she said happily as she modeled the dress.

"I'm glad you like it dear. The blue suits you well. I will be looking forward to your presence tonight," Mr. Yuy told her before heading out the door. "I will leave you now so you can get yourself together."

"Thank you so much," she replied just before he walked out the door, but at that moment, he paused.

"The ladies are here Relena, I will be on my way now," Mr. Yuy said as a group of ladies walked in the door. "Good day ladies," were his final words before leaving the room.

The ladies nodded and went right to work. After more than an hour had passed, the women had finished getting Relena ready. "There you go Miss, we hope it is to your liking," one woman said to Relena.

All Relena could do was smile. Her hair was up in an elegant French twist with tiny golden ringlets hanging from the sides. "What a wonderful job you all did. I'm grateful for your assistance," Relena told the women.

"Glad you approve Miss. I shall be on my way now," one of the ladies said. "Ms. Jackson here will help you get dressed," she concluded. She gathered her things and went on her way. Now it was less than an hour until the party and the only thing Relena had to do now was get dressed. 

"Come Miss Relena, we must get your undergarments on," Ms. Jackson told Relena.

Relena nodded and walked over to the bed where her undergarments and dress were neatly laid out. After buttoning a multitude of buttons, lacing up her corset, and putting on her petticoat, it was time for Relena to put on her dress. Ms. Jackson gingerly pulled the dress over Relena's head as to not mess up her hair. She buttoned it up in the back and then ran her hands over the dress to smooth the material out. Standing in front of the mirror, Relena spun around full circle to take in her new look. After eyeing herself for a moment, something came to mind. "Thank you Ms. Jackson for your assistance, but something's missing. Ah, now I know."

Relena walked over to the dresser, pulled out the diamond choker out of its box and fastened it around her neck. "There, now that's more like it," she said smiling. "Just need a spritz of perfume and my shoes and I'll be all set."

Ms. Jackson rummaged through the wardrobe for some shoes and found a pair suitable for the dress. With a spritz of perfume, Relena was finally ready. She gazed up at the clock and it was time, now all she needed was her escort to pick her up. As if on cue, a light rap sounded from the door and Relena took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door. She was pretty sure who it was but it didn't hurt to ask. "Who is it?" 

"It's Heero," came a deep voice.

Relena opened the door to see Heero fully dressed in a fine black suit with his hair in the usual brown mop. "Good evening Heero."

Heero raised his head and took in the site that was Relena. "You look nice," he told her.

"As do you. Shall we?"

Heero gave her his arm and the two went on their way.


	4. The Guardian

The Guardian

Chapter 4

As the couple made their way down the grand staircase to the ballroom, Heero glanced from the corner of his eye at the golden-haired maiden beside him. "Are you always this quiet Heero?" Relena chimed with her soft melodic voice, breaking the uncomfortable silence that ensued between them.

"I'm here merely as your escort, not as your social partner," Heero snorted.

"You never were the conversationalist Heero, but if you care to be an ass, I would gladly take my company else where," Relena retorted defiantly.

Heero had no response to Relena's sharp tongue and remained silent as they continued towards the dance hall. The sweet sound of music and voices could be heard from the bottom of the stairs where Mr. Yuy stood, greeting guests as they came in. Mr. Yuy heard the sound of footsteps from above and saw Heero and Relena descending the last steps. "Ah my dear, you look ravishing," the elder Yuy said kissing her hand. 

"Good evening my son. Please take care of Miss Relena here," Mr. Yuy told Heero with conviction.

"I will father," Heero replied back and proceeded to the night's festivities.

Relena decided not to let Heero's boorish behavior interrupt her night, she was determined to enjoy the evening. Relena and Heero were greeted with the sound of the orchestra and the array of voices filling the room. Relena just stood there taking in as much of it as she could. A sea of unfamiliar faces flooded Relena's view as Heero guided her through the crowd of bodies. "Good evening Mr. Yuy," a voice sounded from the crowd.

Heero paused and turned around to meet a young gentleman with blonde hair. "Good evening to you Mr. Winner," Heero greeted the man followed by a sturdy hand shake.

"Please, call me Quatre, Mr. Yuy," the man sounded eloquently.

"It's Heero. How do you do Quatre?" Heero asked Quatre politely.

"Very well thank you. Heero my good man, you haven't introduced me to the lovely lady here," Quatre said as he locked eyes with Relena.

"Quatre Winner, meet Miss Relena Dorilan. She will be staying with my family for the time being," Heero informed the blonde.

"It's a pleasure," Quatre said before taking Relena's hand and kissing it. "I hope this won't be the last time we meet Miss Relena," Quatre implored before going on his way.

Relena watched as Mr. Winner slipped back into the crowd. A waiter then brought around a tray full of champagne glasses to Heero and Relena. "Champagne for you and the lady Master Yuy?" the man asked the two.

Heero carefully took two of the glasses and nodded to the waiter. Heero scanned the crowd from where they stood and he caught a glimpse of a tall man with brown hair braided down his back. "Would you please excuse me," Heero announced before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Relena to the company of herself.

"Miss Dorilan I presume?" a voice sounded from the side of her.

Relena turned around to come face to face with two women. One was tall and slender with curly auburn hair and the other was petite with black hair. "Yes, I'm Miss Dorilan."

"Hi, I'm Hilde Maxwell and this is Catherine Barton," the woman answered with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Good evening to you both," Relena greeted the two ladies.

"I see you too have lost your escort Ms. Dorilan," Catherine inquired.

"It appears so," Relena answered. "He tends to be rather anti-social at times."

"We understand your situation all too well Ms. Dorilan. We find ourselves alone many a times at occasions such as these," Hilde told Relena and Catherine nodded.

"They generally disappear for most of the evening and towards the end of the night, they grace us with their presence once again just in time for the last dance," Catherine added.

"Please, call me Relena," Relena said with a pleasant smile gracing her face.

"Care to join us while we wander the crowd?" Hilde asked.

"I would love to," Relena told them. 

The three of them were all smiles as they ventured back into the crowd. Unbeknownst to them, three gentlemen gathered in a corner of the room, out of the sights of the three ladies. One of the men was tall and slender with green eyes and brown hair, the other was also tall and slender but had violet eyes and a long, brown braid cascading down his back. In the company of the other two men was Heero, who was leaning up against the wall observing the crowd. "So, what do you have?" Heero addressed the two men in a hushed voice.

"A man named Ned Deville was found dead in his home early this morning, it appears to be arsenic poisoning," the braided hair man quietly informed Heero.

"All of his money was missing and there were no signs of a break in, just like in the other two unsolved cases. I presume we are dealing with the same suspect here are we not?" the man with green eyes spoke with the same tone of voice as the other.

"I've come to the same conclusion Trowa. What do you think Heero?"

"What we are dealing with here, Duo and Trowa, is a mastermind. The culprit was probably a person whom these people trusted and saw on a regular basis. The slain were all wealthy, eligible bachelors so I'm figuring that our murderer is a woman. We must find a common acquaintance among the three victims," Heero said in a barely audible voice.

"Finding others that fit the same profile as the victims will help to prevent more deaths," Trowa added.

"Heero, I suggest you watch your back. You fit the profile to a tee," Duo told his comrade.

Heero nodded. "We will convene again tomorrow night, understood?"

Duo and Trowa nodded in agreement and went their separate ways, Heero then disappeared into the crowd as well. "Trowa, where do you suppose our wives may be?" Duo asked his friend as they rummaged through the crowd.

"In search of gossip no doubt," Trowa said with a smirk. "Ah, there they are now," Trowa motioned with his head to a group of females towards the window.

"Good evening ladies," Duo chimed as he went up and stood beside Hilde.

"Well, where have you two been? You always seem to disappear the moment we arrive," Hilde remarked with a smile. 

Relena could not keep her eyes off the young man, something about him struck a chord within her. She knew him from somewhere but she just couldn't place him. "Oh and Duo, this is Miss Relena Dorilan, our new acquaintance," Hilde informed her husband.

'Duo, why does that name ring a bell?' Relena then looked at his eyes and the sparkling violet orbs sounded bells within her head. "Duo?" she uttered in an unsure tone of voice.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you don't remember me?" Duo said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Hilde turned a questioning eye to her husband. "Come on now, how could you forget a face like this?" Duo commented sarcastically.

Relena just smiled. "How could I forget an old friend?"

Duo gave Relena a light and long awaited hug. Hilde still had no clue what was going on as did the other two. Duo turned to his wife and friends to fill them in on the whole situation. "Relena and I used to play together as children. My mother worked in her household when I was a child and that is how we met. Let's just say this, wherever we went, chaos followed close behind," Duo boasted proudly.

"And when I moved, I never saw Duo again. My parents thought it would be necessary for me to learn how to act like a proper lady and not a ruffian who rolls around in the mud with boys. I think it was more for their best interest rather than mine considering their high rank in society," Relena added.

"My, what a small world this is. And I thought that missing partners was the only thing we had in common this evening," Hilde spoke with delight.

"Where are my manners," Duo said waving his hands in the air. "Relena, this is Trowa Barton and his wife Catherine."

"A pleasure meeting you both," Relena acknowledged the couple.

At that moment, music filled the air as the orchestra began playing sweet music. The two couples headed towards the dance floor as Relena stood by the window and observed. Just then, Quatre Winner started walking over in Relena's direction with a graceful smile on his face. "Where is Mr. Yuy, Miss Dorilan?" Quatre inquired politely.

"I have not seen him since our meeting with you earlier this evening," Relena replied, rather embarrassed at the fact that she was alone.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Quatre asked as he offered his hand.

With her elegant smile, Relena accepted the invitation and followed Mr. Winner out to the dance floor. From a spot near by, but not visible to her, Heero had kept a close watch on Relena the entire evening. From her interactions with Mr. Winner to her mingling with the Maxwells and the Bartons, he never lost sight of her for a single moment. Frankly, he was quite surprised to see that she had already been acquainted with Duo in the past. But his interest was now averted to Relena sharing the dance floor with Mr. Winner. An uneasy feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as he observed the couple as they shared the dance floor, and for some reason unknown to him, this was hard for him to watch. 

Heero remained in the shadows for the rest of the evening, keeping a close eye on Relena but not once rejoining her company. Relena appeared to be undaunted by his untimely disappearance for she had enjoyed a delightful evening of dancing and conversation with the likes of Mr. Winner. When the time had rolled around for the last dance of the night, the realization of Heero's disappearance put a damper on the evening. Despite the fact that she had a wonderful time with Mr. Winner, she did hope to share a dance with Heero. Her hopes were never realized however, as the last note of music faded and the crowd slowly ebbed out, leaving Relena to stare out the window at the sky above. 

As she pressed her fingers against the cold glass, many questions became aloft in her mind. 'Why Heero, why? What did I ever do to you to deserve such an icy shoulder? Oh how I wish I knew what was making your heart so frigid and stony.' Tears began to slowly fall from Relena's eyes, down her cheeks and onto her dress. Her hands balled up into tiny fists at her sight, both shaking in anger. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself of how much fun she had that night even without Heero, the pain in her heart refused to disappear. A hurt that had existed all throughout the night but was easily ignored in the midst of excitement that came with the evening. "This was supposed to be my night, my night to be the princess who gets swept away by Prince Charming," she cried softly. "My night," she said pounding her fists against the wall and then resting her head upon them.

After a few minutes, Relena managed to collect herself and wipe the rest of the tears from her eyes. At that moment, like the rest of the evening, Relena had no idea she was being watched. Standing against a doorframe on the other side of the room, Heero watched as Relena cried, carefully listening to the words of woe that escaped from her mouth. 'I am sorry Relena, I could never be your Prince.' Heero told himself in a somber tone as he turned on his heel and quietly walked away.


	5. The Guardian

The Guardian

Chapter 5

Relena still remained in the ballroom, standing by the window, staring out at the dark landscape collecting her thoughts in the process. She was very angry and embarrassed at the moment. Angry at the fact that Heero had disappeared for most of the evening and embarrassed because she was left to wonder by herself the whole night. 'If I weren't such a lady, I would show him what for,' Relena thought bitterly. 'I'm such a fool to even believe that he would be my Prince Charming.'

"Miss Relena, are you all right?" Frederick spoke from the doorway.

Before Relena answered, she composed herself and put on a smile. "I'm fine Frederick. Could you send for Mrs. Jackson please? I'm ready to retire up to my room for the night."

"As you wish," Frederick answered with a nod.

She just wanted the night to end at that moment. The end result of that evening had been disastrous, what she thought would be the best time of her life, turned out to be her worst. Relena glided across the wood floor of the ballroom to the door. The room was empty of people except for the last of the musicians packing up their instruments and music from the stands. Before leaving the room, she stood in the doorway and took one last look at the room. Tears wanted to pour from her eyes but she willed them not to, not at that moment, she wasn't allowed to cry in public. Relena picked up the sides of her dress, lifted her chin, and ascended the large staircase back up to her room. Standing outside was Mrs. Jackson, waiting for her mistress to return. She curtsied and greeted Relena, "Good evening Miss Relena."

Relena acknowledged her with a slight nod of her head. "Sorry for being so late Mrs. Jackson, you must be quite tired from the day," Relena apologized as she opened the large wooden door to her room.

"It's my job Miss," Mrs. Jackson replied as she shut the door behind her.

Relena stood their as Mrs. Jackson helped her unbutton her dress and undergarments. "Mrs. Jackson, how long have you known the Yuy's?" 

"Oh, for many years until the Misses(sp?) passed away. Shortly after her death, my assistance wasn't needed so I took it elsewhere," the older lady said as she began to unlace the corset.

"You might know this then. How long as the young master been like this? So reclusive and ill-mannered," Relena spoke with bitterness in her voice.

"I thought he would have grown out of it by now, but to answer your question, he has been this way since the passing of his mom," Mrs. Jackson said with frown. "Poor child. The last time I can recall him being happy is when a young girl used to come and play with him while her parents visited with his. He wished for nothing more than for her to be there when his mother died but he heard nothing after he called upon her. He was saddened greatly by this. It was as if a piece of him and been taken out when his dear mother left the earth, God bless her dear soul."

Relena's demeanor changed with each passing word. Was that the reason Heero was being so callous towards her? "Did he ever say who her name was?" Relena divulged further.

"She was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dorilan. Do you know who she is Miss?" She asked as Relena turned around.

"I'm her," was Relena's reply and a flicker of hope flashed in the older woman's eyes.

Mrs. Jackson smiled. "Maybe there is some hope after all for the young master. I will see you in the morning Miss. Good night."

"And a good night to you," Relena answered her hand-maid(not sure what to call her).

Well, that explained Heero's behavior towards her. Relena sat down on the edge of her bed, resting her hand on her forehead as the anger and resentment faded from her disposition. 'I never received word of his mother's death, why is that? I don't remember my parents ever telling me about that. He must think that I purposely did not come and that is why he hates me so. Oh, this is giving me a headache, I can't think about this any more tonight.' Relena walked over to her wardrobe and pulled her nightgown out. It had been a long night and all she wanted to do was sleep. She slipped the white muslin gown over her head and turned back the sheets on her bed. She slipped into the warm confines of her covers and blew out the candle beside her bed. 'Oh Heero, if only I knew.'

Relena slept uneasy that night not only due to the fact that her night had turned out to be miserable but the new information given to her by Mrs. Jackson about Heero gave reason to it. She would have to talk to Mrs. Jackson some more, find out what happened in and around the Yuy house when she wasn't there and things like that. It was going to be nice having a female around the house, even if it was only her hand-maid. Just someone to confide in was refreshing in a house predominantly filled with the male species. 

The only positive thing that really came out of that evening was now Relena had some idea of the source of Heero's cold demeanor. Now all she had to do was confront him on this issue and get things resolved so she can retain the friendship they once had with each other. The only problem she could see with that particular approach is getting Heero to actually talk to her and also finding a place and time suitable for this. She figured the best time to approach Heero is after breakfast when he has retreated to the study. Maybe a stroll through the gardens and the grounds on the estate, that would be pleasant.

Relena met with the Yuy's at breakfast, dressed in a simple white muslin dress, trimmed with delicate lace around the collar and sleeves that tapered off just below her shoulder. Her spirits were high that morning and it was evident to everyone around her. "Good morning Relena," Mr. Yuy greeted Relena as he stood up along with Heero.

"And a good morning to you," Relena answered pleasantly.

The three took their seats and started to eat their breakfast. "Did you have a good time last night my dear?" Mr. Yuy asked the girl to his left.

Heero gave his full attention to Relena, he knew what her answer was going to be. He also knew he was going to hear it from his father after this is all over. "I had a lovely time," Relena replied with a smile.

Heero nearly dropped his fork in surprise and Relena just glanced at him, she had a feeling that that would get a reaction out of him. "Well that's good to hear. You sure looked lovely last night dear."

"Why thank you, of course I wouldn't have been able to without your assistance."

"Relena, a lady like yourself does not need my assistance when it comes to matters such as these. You are your mother's daughter after all," Mr. Yuy commented.

"I will try my best to honor both of my parents," Relena said proudly. 

"That's good to hear child. Did you meet any new acquaintances last night?"

"I did. I had the pleasure of chatting with the Maxwells and the Bartons, all charming people. Even had the pleasure of conversing and sharing the dance floor with Mr. Winner."

'She talks of him so fondly, does she esteem the young heir?' Heero thoughts running rampant through his mind. The name of Winner made Heero cringe just at the sound of it. Quatre Winner truly was a womanizer and the way he looked at Relena and how danced with her made him realize who his new conquest was. Of course it was his fault that this all happened in the first place but that didn't matter.

"Wonderful. Heero, how was your night?" Mr. Yuy directed to his son. 

Relena turned her eyes towards him, she was eager to hear his response to this. "It was as I anticipated father," Heero replied vaguely as he was suddenly brought out of his train of thought.

"I see," Mr. Yuy knew he would have to be satisfied with that answer.

The rest of the meal was resumed in silence and concluded with Heero departing for the study along with his father. Relena knew now would be a good opportunity to confront Heero, he couldn't avoid her around his father, cruel intentions but it was the best measure to take. Relena knocked on the door to the study and Mr. Yuy called her in. "Hello dear," Mr. Yuy greeted.

Relena smiled and said, "Hello."

"Is there something I can do for you dear?"

"No, I just need to talk to Heero for a moment," she told him, her words catching Heero's attention.

"Heero, would you like to take a walk with me on the grounds?" Relena inquired politely.

Both Mr. Yuy and Relena's eyes were glued to the young gentleman sitting in the chair by the fireplace. His nose was stuck in a book as the glow of flames danced on his face. "I would be glad to," Heero sounded out as he closed his book, giving Relena the answer that she had hoped for.

"Splendid, I will have Mrs. Jackson fetch my bonnet and shawl," Relena chimed, so far so good.

After Mrs. Jackson brought down Relena's white shawl and bonnet, Heero and Relena meandered out one of the back doors to the garden. They quietly walked side by side along the path through the rose garden which eventually led to another path that circled the rest of the grounds surrounding the estate. 'It's so nice being like this, strolling through the gardens on a beautiful spring day. I just wish it didn't have to be so awkward. Well it's now or never,' Relena thought as she peered out of the corner of her eye at Heero. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Relena said trying to get some conversation going between the two of them.

"Hn," was Heero's response.

"You never were much for words Heero," Relena retorted, undaunted by his quiet demeanor. This was not going to be easy.

"What is it that you want Relena?" Heero spat out rudely.

Relena kept her composure and remained calm, she expected this out of him. "Well, there is something I want to talk to you about," she said as she followed her hands neatly behind her back.

"If it has anything to do with the events of last night, I will not speak of anything," Heero informed her without hesitation.

"Well, despite the fact that you left me among a group of strangers without showing your face all night, that's not what I want to talk to you about," Relena remarked with a touch sarcasm in her voice, he wasn't going to get off that easily.

Heero raised an eyebrow and looked in her direction, giving her his attention. "Heero, it has just come to my attention that I was never told of your mother's death. For reasons unknown to me, my parents declined to tell me of her passing and the fact that you had sent for me. I'm really sorry Heero," Relena told him quietly.

Heero paused in his tracks and quietly stood there for a moment. He glanced over at the pond across the road and spotted a stone bench nestled under one of the trees on the rim of the water. Relena looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. "Oh I give up," she sighed as she walked off towards the pond.

'I knew I shouldn't have said anything,' she scolded herself before sitting on the cold stone bench that Heero had been eyeing earlier. 'Well, at least I gave it a try. Can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped.'

"May I sit here?" a voice sounded from Relena's left.

Relena looked up to see Heero standing there she didn't even hear him coming. She smiled and nodded as Heero took a seat next to her. "I was never aware of that Relena," Heero uttered with his head hung low. "When you didn't respond to my calling, I was given the impression that I wasn't worthy of your company."

Relena shifted her body in his direction and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Oh Heero, I was very fond of your company. If I was given the chance, I would have been here the day you asked for me. Growing up in the manner that we did, little if any time was allowed to play or just be children. I was allowed to be a child when I was in your presence," Relena consoled her friend.

A gentle smile tugged at Heero's mouth with the words Relena spoke. He was relieved to hear that after all the years of thinking so bitterly of her. It had been a long time since Heero had smiled and that was enough to bring a smile to Relena's face. "I apologize for last night Relena, I was acting childish."

"You had good reason to do what you did, I understand. Besides, you told me not to speak to you of it so I won't," Relena answered in her sweet tone of voice.

"Would you like to continue our walk?" Heero asked changing the subject.

"I thought you would never ask," Relena replied as she gave her hand to Heero to help her up. 

A great deal had just been lifted off both of their chests for their friendship would endure once more. Higher spirits could be sensed between the two as life would be a little better around the Yuy estate as of that moment.


	6. The Guardian

The Guardian

Chapter 6

After their differences were resolved and the uneasiness between the two had disappeared, the pair continued their walk around the Yuy estate, engaging in conversation for most of the time. Spring had brought on a vast array of greenery to the landscape surrounding the Yuy estate. With lush leas full of yellow and purple wildflowers and amidst the blades of grass, towering trees whose tops reached out to the warm sun and whose roots were as old as the land. The rose gardens were in full bloom with vibrant colors spanning the entire rainbow, their rich green stems holding them proudly as a delightful aroma escaped from their blossoms. Relena was satisfied with her status with Heero, they had regained the friendship they held years ago, but now it took on a more mature and adult form.

When the pair returned back to the estate, Mr. Yuy was sitting quietly in the library with his nose stuck in a book. As the two came in, Mr. Yuy lifted his face from the book, placed a bookmark in his spot, and placed it neatly on the table beside him. "How was your walk?" Mr. Yuy addressed them as they came in to join his company.

"Pleasant to say the least," Relena chimed. "This time of year is so beautiful and you have such a nice display of nature here on your estate."

"Why thank you my dear, Mrs. Yuy always liked the gardens, they were her favorite spot to visit. Oh and Relena dear, a letter arrived for you shortly after you and Heero left for your walk," Mr. Yuy said as he handed Relena a piece of paper which was neatly folded in two and sealed.

Relena's eyes lit up with excitement as she held the letter between her fingers. Relena sat down on the love seat and carefully broke the seal. "I wonder who this could be from?" 

Heero took the seat beside her and awaited patiently for her to read the letter. "It is from Mrs. Hilde Maxwell," Relena stated before continuing.

_Miss Dorilan,_

Mr. Maxwell and I cordially invite you and Mr. Heero Yuy

to have dinner with us tomorrow evening. The Bartons will 

be joining our company as well. My husband insists that you

two must catch up on events past and I myself would like your 

company. We would be greatly disappointed if you should not 

attend. Good day.

Mrs. Hilde Maxwell

"Oh how exciting! I am eager to converse with my new and old acquaintances. Do you know the Maxwell's Heero?"

"I have yet to be introduced to them," Heero responded, lying right on the spot. Mr. Maxwell and himself have known each other for quite some time. Along with Mr. Barton, Heero and Mr. Maxwell worked for Scotland Yard as some of England's top detectives. The men all had been leading double lives; Mr. Barton was in business with Mr. Maxwell and Heero looked after the Yuy fortune made in the shipping industry. The women knew nothing of their secret lives and it was to be kept that way unless deemed necessary. The three had been assigned to a case involving a series of murders of well to do bachelors. Each were killed by means of arsenic poisoning, their money vanishing without a trace. The killer, nicknamed 'The Black Widow,' has been elusive so far in every aspect possible, leaving them with little, if nothing, to work with. With no leads as of yet, the three were left at a standstill.

The leader of the whole outfit, the chief of Scotland Yard, was a distinguished military man, known for his superb tactical skills and his outstanding leadership abilities. Milliardo Peacecraft, son of a renowned aristocratic family, headed the group of elite detectives and was held in the highest respect. When his parents passed away in a tragic accident, he was sent to boarding school where he grew up under the strictest discipline. The restricting environment was no place for Milliardo and when he graduated, he enrolled in the military academy. The stern upbringing proved its worth in the military and he excelled in all aspects. With a strong backing, Mr. Peacecraft made for a prime candidate for the roll of chief in Scotland Yard and had no problems obtaining the position. However, even with such a successful life under his belt, one thing still bothered him, something going back as far as to the time of his parent's death. He was only about seven at the time but he still remembers his little sister, a mere babe. He never knew what happened to her because they were separated after their parent's accident. She was adopted soon after and he has not seen her since. Her adoptive parents resided in the same area for most of their lives so he has come to the conclusion that she still might be in town, at least he hopes. The one thing that would help him at this point would be the name of her adoptive parents, but without that, he was left at a crossroads.

"How curious of them to invite you Heero if you have never met! But I assure you that they are most agreeable indeed."

"Mr. Maxwell is a merchant whom I do business with on occasion. He is a fine gentleman and businessman," Mr. Yuy added.

"Oh, I must respond immediately to their invitation!" Relena exclaimed, waving to Frederick to fetch her some writing materials.

Relena's response was steadfast and without hesitation, she was looking forward to being in the company of her beloved friend Mr. Maxwell and his wife Hilde, Mr. Maxwell and Relena had much to catch up on. Mrs. Barton was held with the same high esteem as Mrs. Maxwell, Mr. Barton on the other hand, she did not know enough to form a substantial opinion. Mr. Maxwell, Duo as Relena liked to call him, is one of the few elements of Relena's past that was joyful and quite memorable. In the days of their childhood, great memories were formed of them playing freely and without a single care in the world, as which a child's life should be. 

Her relationship with Heero as a child varied considerably compared to the vivacious one spent with a gregarious Duo Maxwell. Heero had always been reserved as a child, certainly attributed to his maturing in a more proper manner. He was a child in physical form, but he always maintained an aura as of his father, whom he admired greatly. Relena enjoyed Heero's company because he tended to nourish her quiet demeanor, which was not evident in the presence of Duo. They played games of cards, chess and even fancied reading, all this having to do in the manner of their upbringing. Both the Yuys and the Dorilans felt it necessary for their children to live their life as a child while incorporating the finer skills so as to become more accomplished adults.

Life took unexpected turns for Relena, leaving her with fragmented relationships and the loss of the one most important to her. // "My dearest daughter. Life will always bring unexpected turns whether it be death or misfortune and one must take them in stride. Don't let those snares entangled your life, they are merely stepping stones along the mortal path." // Despite the grief brought on by the death of her parents, Relena remembered those words and acknowledged them in the highest regard. Many have thought her behavior to be odd and misplaced during a time of grieving, but she would never hold her mother's words in contempt. She had to keep living her life as her mother wished, for death, according to her words, was merely a snare. Yes, she will miss them terribly, but grief will not consume her for the rest of her existence, life was too precious for that. With friendships renewed and new acquaintances formed, Relena could move down along the stony path in steady strides.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena awaited the next evening with eagerness and the time that passed between seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Relena had retreated to her room at day's end content with the quality of that afternoon. After Miss Jackson aided Relena in her divestment, Relena drew herself a hot bath, a rather pleasant way of ending the day she thought. Her body sank into the steamy embodiment of water and Relena could feel her muscles relax the minute her limbs were submerged. When her skin was on the verge of pruning, Relena drained the water and dried off, finishing by putting her nightgown on. She sauntered over to her window and gently pushed open the large glass doors and stepped out on to the verandah. The cool spring air brushed against her face, bringing with it the scent of blossoms, a smell she was quite found of. With a bright moon high in the sky, the estate's landscape glowed with an almost heavenly light. The stars were reigning amongst the midnight sky in all their celestial glory, aiding the moon in the splendor of the night. Every night she would look up at the sky, and every time, she was left in awe. Relena took one last look before going back inside. Once again, she spotted Heero lurking in the shadows of the gardens, moving with stealth through the night. 'There are some things about you Heero that I will never understand,' Relena told herself as she closed the doors behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero moved across the dark landscape on the estate grounds in the direction of the woods behind the main house. There, about almost a mile in to the forest, lay a hunting cabin used by the Yuy's during hunting season. It has been vacant for quite some time due to the lack of interest on the part of Mister Yuy in hunting. Heero knew it would be an ideal place for him and his cooperatives to meet since the only people who knew about it were his family and his partners. He lit his lantern after he was out of view and hurried off in to the woods towards the place of meeting. Mr. Barton and Mr. Maxwell had just arrived together and were awaiting the arrival of their comrade. They then watched as a pale glow emanating from the woods drew near. They raised their lanterns and were soon met with the face of the last third of the trio. Now that they were together, the meeting could begin.

The three entered the spacious cabin and gathered at the small table located near the old brick fireplace in the sitting area. The dim light from their torches casting a soft glow on their faces, each waiting to hear what each other had to say. Before proceeding, Heero took a quick glance around the room to make sure the coast was clear, and when all was well, spoke in a hushed voice, "Have you any new information?"

"So far, Trowa and I have been putting together a list of the acquaintances of all the victims to see if there is any common connections between them. We have not completed all of the work as of yet," Duo answered in an equally soft voice.

"Excellent, the sooner we get that task completed, the sooner we put an end to this madness. Well, I think we have come to the conclusion that our suspect is most likely to be female due to the nature of the cases. I will compile a list of all possible suspects while you two complete your task. The lists should help us narrow down who the possible culprit might be along with protecting any potential victims. This should all make our jobs a little simpler."

"A list of all possible future victims should be included," Trowa added.

"Well noted. Duo, you will compile the list of the acquaintances of all the victims, Trowa, you will make a list of possible victims, and I will make a list of all possible suspects in the area. Is there anything else to add to that?"

"I have something," Duo spoke. "Mr. Peacecraft has asked us for a little assistance in the search for his sister."

"He has spoken to me about that already," Heero answered his associate and friend.

"From what he has told me, she was adopted by a family from this area," Mr. Barton added.

"I figure if we could find the records of all children adopted around the time of his parent's death and their adopters, we could find his missing sister with relative ease," Duo said confidently as he put his arms behind his head.

"That is what he is counting on us to do. He has very little time to do this on his own but he will provide us with whatever assistance he can. And with that said and done, we will convene two nights from now hopefully with more pieces to this puzzle," Heero declared.

With those final words said, the three men went their separate ways in to the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

The Guardian

Chapter 7

Relena awoke that morning to the sound of Mrs. Jackson's soft voice telling her that breakfast would be served soon. As Mrs. Jackson helped her dress up, a sense of freshness and renewal resided within her, everything that had passed the day before went much to her liking. However, one detail from that day lingered in her mind that did not settle well, an unanswered question that was yet to be solved: What was Heero doing wondering around these past few nights? On the way to breakfast, she bumped into Heero, who had just woke himself. He gave her his arm and they descended the stairs down to the dining hall. Relena figured this time would be a good time as any to drop a subtle hint. 

"You fancy walks at night Heero?" 

Heero looked sharply out of the corner of his eye at her while maintaining his cool composure, he didn't want to give her the impression that something was going on. "Is it too much to ask for someone to want some time to himself?" 

"You're a terrible liar Heero. You already spend enough time to yourself, any more alone time would brand you a hermit," Relena quipped with a smile.

Heero cocked an eyebrow and replied. "Really Relena, you don't know me well enough to come to the conclusion that I am lying. Besides, why does it matter if I go outside at night or not?"

Relena frowned. "I am not going to push the matter any further. I am just concerned about you as you are a dear friend to me, but I understand if you will not tell me."

Heero's eyes softened a bit and felt a slight pang in heart. He wanted to tell her but he knew he couldn't, things just weren't that simple. His job was important to him and for fear that his loved ones may get hurt because of it, he omitted any evidence pertaining to his work and duties. Heero especially wanted to keep this secret from Relena because knowing her, she would worry about him constantly and he wouldn't want to burden her with that. Relena had such a kind heart and he felt the power of it should be focused on everyone but him, granted that he did hold special feelings for her, he just couldn't figure out what they were just yet. Were they feelings of love or friendship? That didn't matter at the moment, he was glad she was back in his life, one of the more joyous parts of his past that he would hope to keep.

Relena grew anxious to the upcoming visit at the Maxwell estate, it would give her a time to talk to her new acquaintances Mrs. Hilde Maxwell and the Bartons and also chide her old friend of their mischievous childhood. In all of this however, she still wondered why Heero was asked to accompany her. According to Heero, he has never met Mr. Maxwell before. Was there something deeper going on that she does not know about? A whole regiment of questions sought refuge in Relena's mind and she was determined to find some answers, if not now, then soon.

The day passed pleasantly as Relena eagerly anticipated her evening. This time, though, she hopes Heero will actually be present throughout the evening and not disappear in his usual manner. The time had come to visit the Maxwell's and Relena and Heero entered the carriage and headed off down the country road. Heero remained quiet as Relena gazed out at the rolling leas of the grand countryside. It was late in the afternoon for the sun had already started its descent in the sky. Heero glanced over at the young female beside him. He hated lying to her but in a way, he had no choice. Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Barton weren't left with many options either. It was very difficult for them to lead the lives that they did and manage to go unnoticed. Heero didn't really have anyone to deceive, that is, until now. Relena was not naive, she was a very intelligent young woman and she wasn't easily fooled. Heero was going to have to work even harder to keep his secrets hidden.

"You're awfully wordy Relena."

"This road looks so familiar Heero, like I've been down it before."

Heero smiled slightly as he knew something she didn't, or at least did not remember. Relena and her parents had moved out of the area when she was only child and had relocated to the city where Relena lived up to the moment of her parent's death. The house in the country that she once resided in later became the residence of his dear friend Duo Maxwell, who had shared the house at the same time as she did. It was going to be interesting to see the look on her face when they arrive, or just to see if she actually remembers the place. They were getting near and it would only be a matter of minutes before they came upon the road that led to the estate.

"Oh my," Relena uttered in disbelief. "This is my old home, Dorilan Manor."

"Correction, it is now Maxwell Estate."

Relena was left speechless as the carriage pulled around to the front door. When the coachmen opened the door of the carriage, Heero got out but Relena was still left in a state of shock. "Come Relena, our hosts are waiting," Heero said giving his hand to help her out. Relena looped her arm in Heero's and the two followed the butler to the door.

"Good evening Mr. Yuy, Miss Dorilan," the butler greeted before allowing the two inside.

Heero nodded and Relena smiled. "Mr. Maxwell is waiting for you in the parlor."

Relena just stood there for a moment, studying everything closely as the memories slowly came back to her. She just couldn't believe it. "This way please."

The two followed the elderly gentleman to a pair of pocket doors to their left. Duo was sitting down reading a book by the fire as Hilde sat in the settee beside him doing needlework when the butler entered the room. "Mr. Yuy and Miss Dorilan here to see you Mr. Maxwell."

Duo got up from his seat with a smile on his face. "Good evening Mr. Yuy, Miss Dorilan. How was your trip?"

"Very nice, thank you. Good evening Mrs. Maxwell," Relena replied.

"Evening Miss Dorilan."

"Please call me Relena."

Mrs. Maxwell smiled. "And you may call me Hilde."

"Thank you."

A few moments later, the Bartons arrived and Catherine took her presence over to where the ladies were and Trowa found his way over to Duo and Heero. The three women took their conversation over to the settee were Hilde had been seated before their arrival. The gentlemen eyed each other briefly before speaking. "Glad to make your acquaintance Mr. Yuy. How is life over at Yuy Manor?"

"A little more lively now that Miss Relena has joined our company," Heero remarked in the direction where Relena was seated. Her arrival had indeed made things a little more interesting in Heero's life. 

"That comes to no surprise," Duo remarked with a smile. "Relena has always had sharp wit."

Heero nodded in agreement, Duo definitely knew her well.

"Glad you could make it was well Mr. Barton. I take it your trip was pleasant as well?" Duo said acknowledging his other guest.

"Very much so. How is your lovely wife?"

"In very good health, thank you." The three men spoke idly up to the point of dinner. The three had to keep their conversation going as if they were newly acquainted and without any connotations of their other duties. 

"It is so good to see you both once again," Relena commented. "I trust you are doing well Hilde, Mrs. Barton."

"Please call me Catherine, Miss Dorilan."

"I am very pleased to have you both in my company. It gets rather lonesome with very few females to converse with. My husband is a wonderful man indeed but some things can not be heard by his ear," Hilde remarked and the three shared a laugh before retreating to the dining room.

At dinner, Relena lay eager to bombard her friend with questions and when the first opportunity presented itself, she took it. Duo had already anticipated this and was delighted to hear all that she wanted to ask him.

"Relena, you have a million questions to ask, I can read you like a book," Duo commented to bring the conversation to a start after taking his seat at the dining room table along with his guests.

"How? Why? When?" was what came out of Relena's mouth. Heero just grinned as he sat beside her.

"Well for starters, after you moved out several years back, it wasn't too much longer when new owners moved in with their own entourage of servants. My mother and I were left with no work so we were forced to move to the city where I tried to get a job in the shipping yards at the port doing whatever I could get my hands on. All of the money I earned at the time went to supporting my mother and myself. She managed to find a job as a waitress at a pub not too far from where I worked which eased a bit of the money strain."

"Well, what did you do to get from there to here?" Relena prodded even more. She wanted to find out every last detail of how he managed to acquire her house.

"You certainly are anxious Relena," Duo remarked before continuing. "The job that changed my life was the job I had doing errands for a wealthy merchant who made all of his money in trading. The gentleman became fond of me for the good work I did and took me in to help with the business as if I were his own son. I must have worked there for at least ten years before he passed away. Before he died, he taught me everything I would need to know in the trading market. Since he had no sons to leave his business to, he left it to me in his will, along with his substantial fortune made from it."

Duo calmly took a sip of his wine before continuing. "I still carry on the business as a matter of fact, and it still runs as smoothly as ever," he commented proudly.

"As my friend failed to mention, I am his partner in business," Trowa added politely.

"I was coming to that Trowa. Mr. Barton here is in charge of the finances at our mercantile business. He has remarkable business sense and I sought it fit to hire him."

"My father has done business with Mr. Maxwell several times before," Heero informed Relena.

"But I thought you didn't know Mr. Maxwell?" 

"I have not met his acquaintance up until this point. I have only heard his name mentioned since I handle a lot of the finances for my father," Heero replied coolly. He had every possible answer to every possible question she could ask. Duo looked in his friend's direction, pleased at how well Heero had everything planned.

"I see. Duo, please continue," Relena implored.

"I was hoping you would ask that Relena. Well, as for the house, when I heard that it was going to be dismantled, I put a bid in to purchase it. Apparently, the previous owners had some misfortune and could no longer afford such a place."

"From my understanding, the owner of the place had a mistress who squandered him out of his money. Unfortunately, before the owner could inform the police of who this woman was, he was found dead, murdered apparently," Hilde divulged into the topic more. The three men all gave each other questioning looks.

"My dear, I'm appalled that you believe such rubbish. Where did you acquire such information?" Duo spoke calmly.

"I can't recall where actually. It is rather disturbing being truth or not," Hilde replied.

"Dear, don't worry your poor head over it. It is probably a fabrication used to stir the town's people up a bit," Duo reassured everyone in a relaxed manner. Heero and Trowa were both amazed at how well he was able to handle the situation.

"To get back to the subject at hand, I am rather pleased that you purchased this estate, it would have been a shame to tear it down," Relena said as she eyed her surroundings. She had been doing so the moment they arrived.

"It is such a lovely place Relena, I was very eager to take residency in this glorious estate," Hilde spoke from her seat across from her. "My family did not have a substantial inheritance and I did not have the opportunity to have such luxuries as I do now."

"Sadly, I don't remember much of it as for I was only a child at the time. But your previous comment brings to mind another question. How did you encounter your husband?" 

"Well Relena, it was a matter of chance really. One day, I accompanied my father, also a merchant, down to the port where he was to do business with a man named Mr. Duo Maxwell. My father did a lot of business with him and they became well acquainted with each other. After many social engagements with each other, Duo asked for my hand in marriage. I could not refuse such an offer."

Duo smiled. "I was glad she did not refuse." 

The group shared a laugh. "Well that answers most of my questions for now. Hilde, may I have a look around your home after dinner?"

"I would love to show you around. Catherine, would you care to join us?"

"I would be delighted to."

The conversation at the dining room table died down as the group enjoyed a splendid meal in the company of agreeable people.


	8. The Guardian

The Guardian Chapter 8  
  
After dinner, the trio of men retreated to Duo's study as Hilde took the ladies on a tour of the manor. Relena had been quite eager to reminisce since the moment she put her foot down in the entryway. The ladies walked side by side down the labyrinth of corridors and throughout various rooms, conversing on miscellaneous subjects. "Is this the same Mr. Yuy that was your escort to the ball, the one who was absent through the entire evening?" Hilde asked, for she and Catherine were very curious on this detail.  
  
"Yes, he is the same gentleman. He has became less boorish since that evening, much to my appeasement."  
  
"Well that certainly is refreshing to hear."  
  
"I second that reply Catherine. Mr. Yuy's behavior that night was despicable and ill-mannered."  
  
"Even though our husbands disappeared for the majority of the evening, they had the common sense and manners to share the last few dances with us," Catherine added as Relena nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was not pleased with his behavior at the time either, but he had a reason for acting the way he did and I respect that."  
  
"You must know Mr. Yuy quite well then Relena," Hilde remarked.  
  
"Indeed I do."  
  
"Well then I must say Relena, Mr. Yuy is quite agreeable in disposition, not to mention the sizable fortune he carries with his name."  
  
Relena blushed slightly at Hilde's comment. She had never really took notice how handsome Heero really was. For some reason, that detail surpassed her because her range of thought never ventured into the idea of Heero being anything but a companion. "To be honest with you Hilde, Catherine, I never took notice of Mr. Yuy's outward features since our relationship has been one built solely out of friendship. His wealth has no great importance to me because when my parents passed away, I was left with a substantial inheritance."  
  
Both Hilde and Catherine cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "That is rather hard to believe Relena. A wealthy man with a superb countenance and you did not notice or care?"  
  
"It is the truth Hilde. Our relationship was formed when we were both children and our social status did not matter to us then nor does it now."  
  
The women finished their tour of the house when they found themselves at the front parlor. They took a seat inside and continued with their discussion. "Well I must say, those words are unique to my ears Relena," Catherine spoke with a tone of astonishment.  
  
"It is the sad truth that the most important qualities men and women seek when finding a mate are wealth and beauty. I have been especially lucky to find those particular qualities and more in a person that I truly love and I would still cherish him even without those traits," Hilde said proudly in regard to her husband.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell is certainly a wonderful man Hilde. My Trowa I hold in the same regard," Catherine inserted.  
  
"Would you ever consider a proposal of marriage from Mr. Yuy Relena?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Hilde, I'm sure he has no intention of asking me."  
  
"That was my same line of thinking before Duo proposed to me. Things might just change Relena, you just wait and see."  
  
In the back of Relena's mind, she hoped that her friend's prophecy would come true. Heero was her dear friend and life would be rather pleasant with him around. She would just have to leave it up to fate at that point.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well I must say that you are both very quick witted indeed," Trowa remarked in reference to the dinner conversation earlier that evening. Both Heero and himself were seated in a pair of wing-backed chairs that were situated on each side of the fireplace. Duo had made himself comfortable in a barrel chair between the two.  
  
"Relena is very astute, she's no fool. I have to keep my wits about me when I'm around her," Heero stated.  
  
"Indeed, you have your hands full. Your evening ventures won't go easily unnoticed under her keen eye. Hilde believes that I attend meetings when I'm out at night. How about you Trowa, what do you do?"  
  
"Catherine has never really asked much about my whereabouts but since I'm in business with you, she thinks I go to the same meetings."  
  
Heero wished it were that simple but despite all of the sneaking around they had to do, the guilt of not telling the truth plagued their minds. "Have you two had any luck as far as the chief is concerned?" Heero inquired changing the subject at hand.  
  
"I've obtained a list of families who adopted children seventeen years ago, the same year that Mr. Peacecraft's parents died. There's more than a hundred on this list," Duo explained.  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft reigned from an aristocratic family so surely his sister would have been a adopted by a familyof the same class," Trowa remarked.  
  
"Narrow down the list to only ones of high social status, that will make the search more specific," Heero suggested.  
  
"I'll get right on it the first thing tomorrow," Duo answered as he took note of Heero's suggestion on the list that he made. "With business aside, I've been meaning to ask you a question Heero. What is your relationship with Relena Dorilan?"  
  
Heero had never really thought about his relationship with Relena all that much. They were playmates as kids and their friendship was renewed when Relena entered back into his life under some displeasing circumstances. Right now, he honestly did not know. "I have never given it much thought."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Duo replied in the utmost shock. "That is hard to believe. You were friends as children and now you're living under the same roof? You must harbor some feelings for her, she is quite beautiful if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Duo, you have no tact," Trowa remarked flatly.  
  
"I'm only stating the obvious Trowa," Duo retorted in self-defense.  
  
"It is all right Trowa," Heero said. "I'm not sure where we stand Duo, life has been rather complicated for both of us to be really concerned about thoughts of each other. My life has been teetering on normalcy but Relena is coping with many more things than she lets on."  
  
"But Relena is a very strong girl,"Duo interluded.  
  
"Yes, but strong girls do cry. You must not forget that she lost her parents only a short while ago. She presents a solid facade to her peers but at night, sometimes I can hear her muffled cries," Heero said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Things just aren't that simple," Trowa added.  
  
Duo frowned, Heero and Trowa were right. A loud knock came at the door. "Mr. Maxwell, you have a letter," the butler announced.  
  
Duo looked up at his friends. "Come, bring it here."  
  
"Right away sir," the butler said as he came in to the room.  
  
"Does it say who it is from?"  
  
"It does not sir but the initials M.P. are on the seal."  
  
"Thank you, you may go."  
  
"Very good Mr. Maxwell."  
  
The moment the door was shut, the two gentleman huddled over Duo's shoulders. "It can't be good if it is from him," Duo said as he carefully broke the seal. He unfolded the note and it read: There has been another murder. Need not worry who the victim is, the evidence points in the same direction as the rest. This case needs to be solved urgently. M.P.  
  
"Christ!" Duo cursed as he slammed his fist against the armrest of his chair.  
  
"What are we going to do? We don't have much information to go by," Trowa remarked, his eyes focused on the blaze in the fire place.  
  
Heero stood silent looming over Duo's shoulder. "We know this much. This woman is going after wealthy bachelors. However, in order to do this, she must have a substantial fortune in order for her to be considered by these wealthy men."  
  
"So what you're saying Heero, is that we're looking for a greedy heiress."  
  
"Or an heiress who says she has a considerable fortune in order to lure her victims in long enough to swindle them of their allowance. What we are looking for my dear friend is a con-artist and a murderer."  
  
"You read my mind Trowa," Heero remarked. "The only problem with this is it is like finding a single grain of wheat in a field. There must be a way we can weed out the left over grain and find the single seed."  
  
"I think I've got a solution to our problem, or a way to advance to the next step in solving it."  
  
"And what is that Duo?" Heero answered turning his attention towards him.  
  
"I think it's time we had ourselves a little soiree`."  
  
"With every elligible bachelor in the city on the guest list," Trowa added.  
  
"Well done Maxwell. One problem however. There are going to be dozens of women looming around, do you mind telling me how we are going to make our selection?"  
  
"Well we could take note of the most conspicuous girls or........"  
  
"Or what Maxwell?"  
  
"Being a married man, I hear a lot of things floating around when the ladies get together. Since they are frequent socializers, they can get us information that would be very useful, especially about certain people at the little soiree`."  
  
"So what you are saying Duo is that we use our female counterparts as inside sources, am I following you correctly?"  
  
"You certainly are Mr. Barton. They know details about every woman out there. They would know who to keep an eye on."  
  
Heero was quiet as he processed all that was going on. "Well, at this time, we are left with few options and what Duo is proposing might just help us in narrowing down our field. We can't allow any more murderers, we need to put a stop to this. Do you two think you will be able to get the information needed out of your wives without delving into any hazardous information?"  
  
"I think Maxwell and I can handle the situation, we have been for several years now. Do you think you will be able to handle Relena Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Yes," Heero stated firmly. "When shall we resume?"  
  
"Tomorrow night in the cabin. Is that an affirmative Trowa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
